halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Halsey
Ashley Nicolette Frangipane, better known by her stagename Halsey, is an American electropop singer-songwriter. Early life Halsey was born on September 29, 1994, and grew up in New Jersey. She is of Italian, Hungarian, and Irish descent on her mother's side and African-American on her father's side. She has two brothers, Sevian and Dante. Growing up, Halsey played the violin, viola, and cello until moving onto the acoustic guitar when she was 14. She has revealed that as a child, she was very into comic books and superheroes. In one of her first interviews, Halsey stated she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder around the age of 16 or 17. When she was 18, Halsey encountered financial trouble and music became a way to pay her rent. She played numerous acoustic shows in different cities under various stage names. She picked Halsey as her stage name because it is an anagram of her first name as well as the name of a street nearby where she spent many of her formative years. Career 2014-2015: Room 93 She rose to fame in 2014 when she posted her song Ghost on Soundcloud. It exploded overnight and she was signed to Astralwerks. Halsey released her first EP, Room 93, on October 27, 2014. She also toured with The Kooks in 2014 as the opening act. At South by Southwest in 2015, Halsey was the most talked about performer of the festival on Twitter. Through March and April 2015, Halsey led a co-headlining tour with Young Rising Sons. She also supported Imagine Dragons on the Smoke + Mirrors Tour during the North American leg between June and August 2015. Growing up, Halsey's father listened to The Notorious B.I.G., Slick Rick, Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, and 2Pac, while her mother listened to The Cure, Alanis Morissette, and Nirvana. She says this has influenced her as a musician. Halsey has also cited Kanye West as an influence on her music and her live performances. 2015-present: Badlands and Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Her debut album, Badlands, was released on August 28, 2015. It peaked at number two on the Billboard 200, and sold 97,000 copies in its first week. As of August 2016, it has sold over 390,000 copies in the United States. Four singles have been released from the album: "Ghost", "New Americana", "Colors", and "Castle". Halsey is recently finished the Badlands Tour in support of the album. It ended in August 2016 with a sold-out show at the Madison Square Garden arena in New York City. On July 29, 2016, Halsey released a song with the American EDM duo The Chainsmokers titled "Closer." It was first performed at the 2016 Bonaroo festival. The song peaked at number six on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Halsey's first top ten hit on the chart. A collaboration with American DJ Diplo has also been hinted at. During June of 2015, Halsey stated that she began work on her second studio album. She said that she wants to take fans outside of the Badlands with this next record. A release date is currently unconfirmed. On the final date of the tour on August 2015, Halsey tweeted "You can find me in the Kingdom," alluding to her next album. On March 7, 2017, she announced the title of her next album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom, and revealed the release date, June 2, 2017, via her Twitter account. On April 4, 2017, Halsey released the lead single, Now or Never, a music video to accompany it, and the official album preorder. A month later, she released the second single from the album, Eyes Closed, and announced the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Tour. Personal Life Halsey is biracial, bipolar, and bisexual. In an interview with Rolling Stone, Halsey stated that she had a miscarriage in 2015, hours before she went onstage for a Vevo LIFT performance. Halsey said that she couldn't cancel the show because it was 3 million impressions, so she put on an adult diaper and performed. She said that "It's the angriest performance that I've ever done in my life." Discography Studio albums *Badlands (2015) *Hopeless Fountain Kingdom (2017) Extended plays *Room 93 (2014) Social media Twitter Instagram Tumblr Gallery Halsey/Gallery Category:Singers Category:People Category:Songwriters